


Love at Lunch

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, PB&J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David makes Patrick’s favorite lunch for their workday.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Love at Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts), [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> me: i have pbj for lunch  
> liz: the Patrick of sandwiches  
> me: ok but david making them sandwiches in the morning  
> liz: UM HELLO I LOVE THIS IDEA
> 
> Title by TINN.

David swam into consciousness to make a grumpy noise, as was customary every morning when Patrick woke him up as he left to open the store. David couldn’t object to the method, though, as Patrick pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead. “The coffee is ready,” Patrick murmured, as usual. “Don’t go back to sleep.” 

“Mmmph,” David replied. Stretching his neck to tilt his face higher, getting his lips in the right position. Patrick let out a quiet chuckle before dropping a kiss to David’s lips. 

“See you at the store.” Patrick stood up straight and, despite telling David  _ not _ to go back to sleep, adjusted the blankets around him before grabbing his keys and heading out. David was on the verge of sleep again when his trusty back-up alarm went off and startled him awake again. 

He sluggishly made his way through his shower, an important first step to perk himself up enough to pour his coffee. He brought his cup to the bathroom to enjoy during skincare and body moisturizing, as well as hair drying and styling. He checked the time on his phone, pleased that he was on track to meet Patrick at his agreed-upon start time, and then headed into the kitchen to make their lunches. 

This was the tradeoff. Patrick opened the store, let David come in late, and David planned and prepped their lunches each day. It was a win-win-win, really, because David got to sleep in, Patrick got to track the savings of not eating at the Cafe every day, and he and David enjoyed more-than-palatable food together in the backroom. 

Patrick’s very favorite lunch was—surprise—peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. This fact always made David smile to himself and thought about the cute face Patrick made as he enjoyed the simple meal. His little chipmunk cheeks as he took a huge first bite, even though his sandwich was filled with way more peanut butter than David thought was acceptable. 

David generally planned for variety week-to-week, but it was the end of the quarter and Patrick had to do a lot of number… things, so David liked to plan for his favorite. 

David pulled the ingredients out of the cabinet and fridge, including two separate jams, laying out his little assembly line—he always did peanut butter first.

“It’s just efficient,” he’d told Patrick one Saturday while they were hip-to-hip at the counter. “If all four slices have the same peanut butter, why wouldn’t you just get that out of the way first?”

Patrick had given him a smooch on the cheek, and then dropped the bomb, “I don’t put peanut butter on both slices of bread.”

David had taken a giant step back. “What? How do you keep the bread from getting soggy from the jelly?”

Patrick had just shrugged and slapped his slices together haphazardly. “Never noticed.”

“Mmkay, well, I’ll be keeping my method for our lunches, thanks so much.”

David slathered the spread onto the slices, carefully hitting the crust to leave no edge behind. He capped the peanut butter and took another sip of coffee before starting in on the jelly. 

Patrick’s morning text came through just as he was arranging sandwich pieces in their lunch containers next to some apple slices. David texted back a quick ‘ _ see you soon _ ’ and snapped on the lids before stacking them into his bag. 

*

At lunchtime, David and Patrick sat at the tiny table in the backroom, each listening for the bell over the door in case a customer wandered in on their own lunch break. David watched Patrick eat, hiding his smile behind a sandwich half as his husband happily munched his way through his lunch. Patrick was pretty methodical when eating PB&J, and it made David so inexplicably happy to watch him take a huge bite of the side of one half to start, and then finish the half with smaller bites, ending ont he corner that he always popped into his mouth—almost as if he wanted to really be tossing it up into the air and catching it in his mouth. 

The second half was different, he started right in the middle, getting peanut butter and jelly on the sides of his face, then stretching his tongue out to try and lick it off. (His tongue wasn’t that long. David would know.) He gave up, of course, and picked up a napkin to wipe at his face. 

“How was the sandwich?” David asked after lunch, knowing the answer. David let Patrick push him into the doorframe and thank him by pressing soft kisses to his lips. David fluttered his eyes closed and then open again, when Patrick pulled back slightly, cheeks growing warm under Patrick’s intense gratitude for something as simple as a sandwich. 

“That good?” David said breathlessly. 

Patrick smiled. “Mmhmm. Just how I like it,” he replied, like he always did. “Thank you, David.”


End file.
